


Personal Probing Device

by fumomoshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hypnosis, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumomoshi/pseuds/fumomoshi
Summary: Andrew lives with his younger sister Cammy and older sister Claire.His relationship with them would be better if not for an unfortunate incident.One day, a part-time deal with his father might change that part of his life...
Kudos: 14





	1. The incident

**Author's Note:**

> Essentially porn with some plot lul

“What the hell! Andrew!”

Andrew jumped, startled by the sound of his younger sister’s scream that thundered across the house. He had just returned from a long day at school and was looking forward to having some quiet time by himself.

As he rushed towards the voice, an uneasy feeling crept into his stomach. His sister’s voice was not coming from her room, but his. At the doorstep stood his younger sister, face completely red, no doubt with anger. His older sister and his mother were standing right outside, between Andrew and her. They wore a concerned look on their faces. In his younger sister’s hand held a red polka dotted fabric. Andrew looked away nervously from their gazes. The fabric in her hand was her panties.

“I found this in your room!” his younger sister raised the fabric towards him as she shrilled. “What the fuck is it doing beside your bed?!”

“Cammy, language!” Andrew’s mum remarked. “I don’t care what your brother did, but that does not mean you get a free pass in using those words.”

“Mum, he took my panties!” Cammy exclaimed. She looked like she was about to burst with all that blood in her head. She glared at Andrew. “What is this doing in your room?!”

Andrew looked at his mum, and his older sister Claire. To his surprise, they did not seem angry. Rather, they looked like they were just waiting for him to speak. “I, er,” Andrew scratched the back of his head. “There was a mix-up at the laundry, I think. I was about to return it to you when I get home.”

“Lies!” Cammy spat. “It’s beside your fucking bed! And it’s not even folded!” She turned to their mum and Claire. “He’s a pervert! Do something!”

“Calm down Cammy,” their mum said. “I’m sure Andrew has his reasons.”

“Like what?!” Cammy exclaimed. “He obviously took my panties to do dirty things with it! Who knows how many times he did it?! What if he had done something to all my clothes?”

That caused their mum to snap. “Listen young lady,” their mum raised her voice towards Cammy. Their mum didn’t like people shouting in the house, and much less at her. “I don’t care what happened, but you better behave yourself. I will not tolerate you cursing and shouting at me.”

“What the fu-” Before Cammy could finish, their mum threw a hand. Andrew could only see a blur of motion, but he knew what the snapping sound it made was. The sound echoed throughout the house. An uncomfortable silence fell. Andrew could be bear to see Cammy’s reactions. Her hands were on her cheeks, as tears started to well up in her eyes.

“I-I…B-but w-why?” Cammy’s eyes were wide in shock.

Their mum didn’t speak.

Cammy turned to Claire. “B-big sis, do something!”

Claire looked uncomfortable, glancing back and forth between Andrew and Cammy. “Andrew, just apologize already,” she said.

“I…” Andrew bit his lips. He felt terrible. “I’m really sorry,” he said. “I won’t do it again.” He tried to find more words, but couldn’t. He wasn’t good with words. _Damn it_. He cursed at himself. If only he didn’t steal his sister’s panties. Thinking back, it was a really stupid thing to do. It was all to satisfy his urges which he could sate by other means. He was just curious…perhaps too curious.

Claire looked back at Cammy. “There, he apologized and said he won’t do it again. Let’s forget all this and have a nice dinner together, okay?”

The tears from Cammy’s eyes fell onto the floor. “I-I don’t believe it,” she cried. “Why are you all protecting him! He is a pervert and a criminal! I could call the police for this! You know what! I’ll call the police!”

“You will do no such thing, young lady!” This time, their mum responded. “Unlike you, your brother scored well for his exams and has a bright future ahead of him. Unlike you, I don’t receive any complaints and calls from his teachers about failing their classes.”

Andrew winced. There it was again, bringing up their academics to the argument. Andrew had been going exceptionally well in school, enrolling in gifted programs, participated in the school debate team and on his way to earning a scholarship to a prestigious university to study law. His teachers sing praises of his work ethic, intelligence and responsibility in school.

His younger sister, on the other hand, wasn’t doing well in school. On the plus side, she was athletic, and was involved in obtaining many championships for her school. Unfortunately, it ends there. She had been failing her exams, to the point where she had already retained a year in school. In the end, winning trophies did not matter if you are failing your exams. There were numerous instances where her teachers would call their mum, adding unnecessary burden to her single mum worries.

Yes, single mum.

Their parents divorced a few years ago, and the custody of the children fell onto their mother’s lap. Their father still drops by from time to time, and he still provides some money to help their mother raise the family, but it wasn’t enough to stop their mother from working two jobs.

Claire, well, let’s just say that she’s rather average academically. Soon, she would be able to graduate from university, but her field of study wasn’t exactly lucrative monetarily, probably just enough to support herself.

As such, their mother had placed the family’s future with Andrew. She was pleased to hear that Andrew was going to be a lawyer, a profession which supposedly earns a lot of money.

“B-but that has nothing to do with this!” Cammy cried.

Andrew knew Cammy was right, but it didn’t matter.

Their mum sighed. “Look, I’m very tired from working two jobs to support all of you. The last thing I need is you sending your brother to jail. Your brother already apologized. Just forget it. You have exams soon, so please concentrate on your studies.”

“But!”

“Cammy,” Claire interjected with a soft but firm voice, pulling the younger sister aside. “Can I speak with you for a moment?”

Cammy nodded, giving a glare at Andrew before disappearing into Claire’s room.

Their mother gave another sigh. “Claire made dinner today. Help yourself in the kitchen,” she said before retreating into her room.

Andrew followed suit. He closed the door to his room behind him and took a heavy breath. He felt guilty, and he swore not to do it again. _Just like the last times I swore like a fucking hypocrite_. He cursed at himself. He didn’t have the mood to do any of his homework anymore, so he laid on his bed and looked listlessly at the ceiling.

He wished he could turn back time, or time travel back and stop the past Andrew from doing all those perverted things. He didn’t just steal his younger sister’s panties. He had done it to his older sister as well. And it’s not just panties. Their bras, swimwear, school uniforms, skirts and blouses were all subject to his theft. Of course, he would always return them once he was done with them.

He didn’t expect Cammy to find the panties, but it wasn’t completely unexpected. He and his siblings had a rather open relationship where they were free to enter each other’s room. Yes, he was worried that someone would find his private stuff, but he usually kept them well hidden. With those panties, he was careless. He remembered the fleeting thought of keeping them hidden, but he apparently did not act on it.

Things are going to be awkward in the family now for Andrew. He heard a door close from outside and guessed that Claire and Cammy were done talking to each other and were proceeding to the kitchen for dinner. Andrew looked at the time on his watch. Seven o’clock. He figured that he could starve till nine to avoid running into Cammy.


	2. A package from father

A few years passed.

Andrew had obtained his scholarship and was studying law in a university. He was finding the course to be a breeze, to the point where becoming a valedictorian shouldn’t be too difficult. Soon, he would be able to earn a hefty sum of money for his family.

Speaking of finances, his older sister Claire had graduated and found work at the Red Cross Society where she worked as an aide. The money was decent, but it was barely enough for the family to scrape by. There were numerous occasions where Claire would talk about looking for another part-time job so that the family could live comfortably.

If anyone changed, it was Cammy. Just a year after their quarrel, their mum passed away in a car accident on her way home. It was suspected that she was drained from overworking and wasn’t paying attention while crossing the road. Ever since then, Claire took the responsibility to earn money for the family. Cammy, who loved her sister (obviously much more than her brother thanks to _that_ incident), did not want the same thing to happen to Claire and had been working hard in her studies to obtain a scholarship.

As for his relationship with his sisters, time did heal but the wound was still fresh. Cammy improved from a look of disgust every time they passed by each other to just ignoring his existence. The siblings were no longer as open as before. They would lock their rooms, favouring their privacy. Claire was nice enough to inform Andrew about this change, and Andrew agreed. He thought that this way, he would give up any hope of doing perverted things to his sisters and let that urge die over time.

Except that it didn’t.

Their distance between each other only caused Andrew’s urges to grow. It didn’t help that his sisters grew hotter. Claire grew her hair a little past her shoulders and sometimes wore a cute ponytail that complements her beautiful face and her naturally wide round eyes. Under her work attire was a voluptuous body with C-cup breasts and curvy hips. As a member of the humanitarian workforce, she tried her best to hide it to prevent unwanted attention. Even then, it did not stop men from attempting to date her.

His younger sister Cammy grew up to become stunning in a different way. Although she became more serious in her studies, she continued to maintain her athletic body. Her hair was trimmed into a short spunky style. And her skin became slightly tanned from all the workout. The best part was her body. Her B-cup breasts were nothing compared to Claire’s, and she wasn’t as shapely. But her long legs, full butt and straight slender body would drive any man crazy.

In fact, Cammy was scouted to be a model for an amateur model magazine. Claire didn’t approve of it, and Cammy wasn’t especially keen to show of her body to ‘lusty pigs’, as she would call men these days. But the money was great, enough for her to chip in for family expenses. If anything, she was proud that she was doing something to contribute financially to the family. Somehow that made her think that she was a better person than Andrew, who was the only person not earning money for the family.

 _But the scholarship in some sense is saving money for the family, right?_ Andrew sighed. Explaining that to Cammy was difficult. Thankfully, Claire was not as - for lack of a better word - dumb.

Andrew snapped out of his thoughts and returned to reality. He was at the last question of his homework, but it was so easy that he ended up thinking about his family situation instead.

 _And your sisters_.

He clicked his tongue in frustration. He wasn’t sure why he had been so restless recently. Perhaps it was the weather. The weather in their country was mostly tropical with only two real seasons: monsoon and sunny. It only meant one thing: it’s humid. Just _how_ humid.

It was a _very_ humid afternoon. Anyone would be tempted to turn on the air-conditioner but his family was trying to save up on the electricity bills. Plus, turning it on would give Cammy more arguments that she was doing more for the family than he was. Dejected, he decided to walk out of his stuffy room in hopes to find some fresh air.

“Hey,” his older sister’s cheery voice greeted. Claire had seemingly just returned from her work early with a huge bag of groceries in one hand. She wore her usual work attire that hid her beautiful body; an unflattering polo tee and jeans. Sweat trickled down from her forehead. Andrew looked outside. The sun was harsh today, but that somehow did not stop his sister from carrying all that grocery home. “Going for some fresh air? It’s super hot outside.”

 _More like: it’s damn hot_. Andrew thought, but he knew his sister would never use such words in front of others. It was hard to tell if it’s for the sake of her industry, just her personality, her upbringing, or all of the above. Whatever the case is, Andrew counted himself extremely lucky to have a kind and understanding angel of a sister like her. Even on _that_ day when Cammy snapped, Claire sat down with him to empathize with him.

“I understand that you are growing and have growing boy urges,” she said on that day. “What you did was wrong, and Cammy might never forgive you. But you are still my dearest brother. As long as you understand that what you did was wrong, it’s enough for me. Okay?”

Because of that, Andrew hated himself. He hated himself for lusting over his sister and for that reason, he still hated himself. His eyes tried to peek into her shirt when he bent down to place the groceries on the ground. _Fuck_. Andrew wanted to slap himself, but he couldn’t help it. His eyes were already locked on. Thankfully, he did not see anything.

“Sorry,” she took a breath, panting. “Would you be a dear and bring these to the kitchen for me?”

Andrew wanted to get some fresh air, but he couldn’t resist fulfilling his sister’s request, not when she tried so hard for the family.

_And she’s hot. Who knows, maybe one day she might let me into her room!_

Andrew shook away the perverted thoughts. He used to be angry at them, but these days he had gotten used to just shrugging them off. He had given up trying to prevent them.

“Sure,” Andrew said, picking up the bag. “Do you need help unpacking?”

Claire gave a smile that made Andrew’s heart skip a beat. It always does, much to dismay. “Thanks, but I’ll manage. You should go for the fresh air you wanted. I shouldn’t keep you for too long.”

If there was one thing that Andrew did not mind over having fresh air, it was being around Claire. Ever since their mother passed, however, she had been working overtime at her job to get the extra income. As such, it was difficult to find time to spend with each other.

_And her hot body._

_And her cute face._

“I have some time to spare,” Andrew said as he carried the grocery into the kitchen.

“No, it’s fine really!” Claire said. “I can manage. I don’t want you hurting yourself before your exams.”

Andrew had resisted her request before, but as he got older, he realized that Claire found a lot of happiness from helping others, especially by herself. It was awkward standing by the side watching her unpack the groceries, but he convinced himself that that was what Claire wanted.

He poured a glass of water for himself and another for Claire. He figured that it was the least he could do. “I poured you a glass of water,” Andrew said, taking a sip from his own glass. “How’s work?”

“Oh, busy as usual.” Claire said as she placed the groceries into their place. Andrew couldn’t help but glance at her ass stretching her jeans whenever she bent over, or when she stretched her arms and revealed some skin on her belly area. “We baked some cupcakes for the old folks at the nursing home. They seemed to take our efforts really well. Oh-!”

She rummaged the grocery bag, an excited look on her face. Andrew was a little taken aback by the sheer cuteness of her face. Her big round eyes were sparkling and her smile would melt even the coldest of hearts. It had been a while since Andrew saw that expression on her face. He had to calm his heart down a bit.

“I baked a special cupcake for you!” She said and presented a white cupcake. “It’s almond cupcake, because almond starts with the letter ‘A’, the same as your name! Happy Birthday!”

Andrew couldn’t help but smile. “Thanks,” he said. He wasn’t the type of person who celebrates occasions, but he appreciated the gesture nonetheless. “Only you would remember my birthday,” he added.

“Surprisingly, that’s not true,” Claire said. From the grocery bag, she took out a small flat parcel in one hand. “I found this in our mail today. It looks like it’s from dad.”

_Dad?_

Andrew examined the parcel. It was light, almost as if nothing was inside. On the parcel in crude handwriting were the words ‘To: Andrew. From: Dad’. It seemed suspicious. Their dad had never sent anything to him.

“How do you know it’s from dad?” Andrew asked.

“Oh, he messaged me online,” Claire said.

“Wait, you are in contact with him?” Andrew wouldn’t be surprised. Claire’s the type of child who was super close to both her parents, despite their disdain for each other.

“I have to if I want to collect our allowances from him, but yeah I was still in contact even before mum passed.” Claire replied.

“But why would he send me something now?” Andrew asked.

“I did tell him it’s your 20th birthday,” Claire said. “Our father might not speak to us much, but he does care for you. He told me that he was super proud of you for entering that university.”

If that was anything Andrew remembered about their father, it was that he was a scientist and a researcher. He could barely remember what kind of person his father was, given that he spent most of his time with his research. All Andrew knew was that their father was academically intelligent, travelled a lot, and prioritizes his work over family time. Andrew didn’t particularly resent that, but he was a little mad that his dad would text Claire and not him about ‘being proud of him’.

“I’m not upset but, why wouldn’t he text me about that?” Andrew asked.

“Maybe he’s shy? You guys weren’t particularly close.” Claire shrugged. “I could be wrong though. He did tell me that he wanted to call you tonight at eight.”

Andrew raised an eyebrow. “Call?”

“Yeah, like online.” Claire said. “I gave him your username already so just be at your computer at that time, I guess.”

Andrew took out his phone to check his contacts. Sure enough, a friend request was sent to his account. Andrew did not need any confirmation. The request was made by a person whose username was the full name of their father. “Wow, I didn’t know usernames could be that long.”

Claire laughed.


	3. Part Time Job

Andrew sat in front of his computer, waiting for the call from his father. He had opened the parcel. In it were two similar touchscreen devices that could easily fit into his palm. One of them had a metallic red back while the other had a metallic green one. The devices were easily powered with a universal port. Andrew managed to switch them on. He was greeted with a simple welcome message, but nothing else. He could not figure out what the devices were.

 _Well, hopefully that’s what the call is for._ Andrew thought.

The call eventually came. Andrew jumped back on his seat, put on his headset and accepted the call. He could hear some static noise for a while, but it stopped when the voice on the other end started speaking.

“Andrew?”

Andrew had not heard the voice for years, but it’s undeniably his father’s.

“Dad?” Andrew replied.

His desktop application flashed and expanded, revealing a stream of his father carelessly fumbling with his web camera. “Can you see me?” his father asked.

“Yeah,” Andrew said and turned on his web camera.

A warm smile spread on his father’s face. “Hi Andrew, it’s been a while.”

“Yeah, it has.” Andrew could only imagine how mad Cammy would be if she saw their father’s face. Thankfully, he did not feel any hatred towards him. If anything, he only had questions.

“I know we hadn’t talked much, and I know that you have questions,” his father said, almost as if reading his mind. “But first of all, let me say that I am proud of you for getting a scholarship. I used to work at your university.”

“Oh?” Andrew said, but he wasn’t surprised. His university was prestigious, but it’s best known for its science department. His father was an academic and a researcher. Andrew wouldn’t be surprised if some of the research papers by his school had his father’s name on it. “That’s the most fatherly thing you ever said to me, by the way. And don’t worry, I’m not mad.”

“I try,” his father replied. “I’m not very good at this sort of thing. Your mother was the one…” - his face fell - “Sorry I’m not being sensitive.”

Andrew shook his head. “It’s alright. It wasn’t your fault. We have moved on. Well, most of us, anyway.”

“Is Cammy still mad?” his father asked.

“She always is,” Andrew said. “If she found out that I’m having a chat with you, she’d no doubt barge into my room yelling at both of us.”

His father returned a sad chuckle. “At least you guys are well,” he said. “Listen, let’s cut straight to business. I see you have powered the devices I sent you.”

“Yeah about that,” Andrew displayed the devices at his web camera for his father to see. “What are they? Wait, you know I powered them?”

His father nodded. “I could track their status from here. Now that you are holding them, I guess I could activate them.”

Andrew could hear his father typing on the keyboard. After some time passed, he noticed that both the devices displayed ‘Activated’ on their screen, before displaying a single button.

“Okay, that should do it,” his father said. “Now let me explain.” He took a sip of water and started. “I’m not sure if your mum or Claire told you this, but I am a scientist specializing in the study of brain waves.”

“Electroencephalography,” Andrew said.

His father gave an impressed look.

“I am familiar with it and its applications,” Andrew said. “It’s part of criminology-related fields.”

“Right, right, exactly that!” His father began to sound excited. “So you understand its applications, or at least, its limits and implications on the field. Misuse and dubious and all that stuff.”

“These devices you are holding are the fruits of my own research for the past twenty years. After all these years, I finally have enough proof and data to secure a backing to further my research, and gather enough funding to create those devices.” His face fell, again. “Your mother…wasn’t very pleased with my research.”

“Is that why you guys divorced?” Andrew asked.

There was a pained look on his father’s face.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to make you sound like a criminal.” Andrew apologized. “But it was, wasn’t it?”

“Perhaps partially,” his father said. “She thought that my research is dangerous for humankind. Honestly, I don’t care that much because seriously who knows what people will use my research for? Sure, some people might use it maliciously but I’m more than happy to leave it up to the generations after us to figure that out. But to never push this frontier of science? I see that as a huge loss.”

Andrew nodded. It’s one of those debates about ethics over technology. Quantum computers being fast was supposed to be a good thing, but the fact that it could crack everyone’s passwords with a snap of a finger caused people to label it as dangerous. Driverless cars sounded great in concept, but if an accident is waiting to happen, how should the car react? Should it prioritize the driver, the other drives, or the pedestrians?

“To be honest, what I’m about to propose to you _might_ be a little grey, but I do not see any other person to trust other than you. It sounds strange, I know, but hear me out,” his father took another sip of water. “What I’m proposing to you is to participate in my research. In return, I will send you an allowance, which might increase depending on the progress.”

“You want me to work for you,” Andrew said.

“Essentially, yes.” His father replied. “It’s not full-time, of course. You still need to graduate on time. I don’t require hours from you either. All that I ask for is data. That’s what those devices are for, and that’s where you come in.”

Andrew eyed the device. “Anyone can collect data. I’m assuming you have a specific reason why you chose me?”

“You are really sharp, Andrew.” His father smiled. “Here’s the thing. The collection of data might be intrusive. There might be bad ramifications performing on a stranger or even a co-worker. No, it’s safer to collect data with someone you live with and, well, I live alone.”

Andrew raised an eyebrow. “You want me to collect data from my sisters.”

“Yes, essentially.”

Everything made sense. “But why me?” Andrew asked. “Why not Claire, your co-workers or your friends?”

“Claire is a great girl but she is like her mother. She would care a little too much to carry this out.” His father explained. “I’m also doing this alone, so I don’t have any co-workers. As for friends, I guess it’s possible but it would be much easier to monitor someone in the family than friends. Plus, I need someone sharp like you. Just thinking about Cammy using the device is enough to make my head spin and _I_ have a PHD. Besides, you guys could use the extra money, right?”

Andrew nodded. “How much money are we talking about, by the way?”

“Before we talk about money, I should explain to you about the devices. The devices you are holding is called the ‘Personal Probing Device’ or ‘PPD’ for short,” his father explained. “It sounds dangerous, I know, but all it essentially does is collecting ‘brain data’ from an individual. All PDDs start with a simple ‘Collect’ functionality, which will passively collect data of the individual, if she is close by.”

“The AI in the PPD will analyze the data and open more functionalities. What the functionalities will be depends on the individual, of course, since no two people are the same. At the end of the day, the PPDs will transmit its data to me to further my research.”

Andrew nodded. “So, I just have to be around my sisters with the device?”

His father frowned. “I think I didn’t explain it well enough. I’m not too interested in the data collected from your sisters. I’m more interested in how the AI develops in reaction to the data. This means you should try to unlock as many functionalities as possible.” “And that leads us to money. For each development of the device I will be transferring you this base amount.”

Andrew almost spat when he said the number appeared in the chatroom. It was _a lot_ of money for a student like Andrew. If he’s not mistaken, it’s almost worth twice Claire’s day job!

“There will be bonuses of course,” his father added. “That depends on the quality of the development. For the good ones, I’m willing to part up to three times the amount.”

 _Three times?!_ Andrew tried hard not to gasp. He could eat like a king every day! Heck, he could bring his sisters out and let them eat like royalty every day!

Then, Andrew realized how much his father actually cared for them compared to his research. The maintenance money he sent them every month to support the family was nothing compared to the amount he is offering Andrew. All along he thought that it was troublesome for his father, who divorced and wanted nothing to do with the family, to keep sending money each month. Turns out that it was just a spare change to him.

 _It wasn’t unexpected though_ , Andrew thought. He just felt bad for Claire. She believed that even though father prioritizes work over family, he still cared for them a great deal, and that the money he sent over each month is proof of that. “He could fight and refuse it,” Claire would argue when Andrew once mentioned that father could be doing it just because it’s ordered by the court.

And, well, if Andrew guessed how much his father was earning after seeing the amount he was willing to pay him, it was probably too much of a hassle for his father to go against the court.

_Another thought for another day._

“Is there anything else I should look out for?” Andrew asked, returning his attention to the PPD.

Then his father’s tone turned serious. “First things first, this project is top secret. The moment I find that this is compromised, I will terminate the devices and the money. Secondly, keep it within the family as much as possible. Thirdly, and this shouldn’t need to be said, keep your sisters alive. No body means no data.”

The ‘keep your sisters alive’ part did throw Andrew off a little, but he held his composure.

“And to make sure that the PPD does not fall into the wrong hands, it will not respond unless you are nearby. It will also not respond to anyone other than you, just for good measure.”

“So, will you accept?” His father asked. “Once you accept, I’ll power up the device and we can be on our way.”

Andrew didn’t see any harm in accepting. If anything, he’s curious about the device and his father’s research.

Besides, it’s always good to have more money.


	4. Forgive and Forget

It was the weekend of Saturday.

Andrew had been putting off the task his father gave him in favor of clearing his homework. Besides, he did not manage to catch Claire for the rest of the week. She had been working late, coming home near midnight and retreating to her room to sleep before Andrew had the chance to catch her.

As for Cammy…Andrew didn’t know what to do. He figured that he would think of something eventually.

Andrew took Claire’s PPD. She would be home all day doing housework, while Cammy was out doing a photoshoot for the modeling work. That means no one else would be in the house other than him and his older sister, which was great in case anything would go wrong. He was still a little worried about any side effects.

Andrew walked out of his room. He searched for Claire. He easily found her in the living room watching the television while ironing the clothes. She was in her usual attire - her hair was bundled into her usual high ponytail, and she wore a polo-tee with jeans. Andrew wondered if that incident he had with Cammy caused her to wear more conservatively around him, or if she was just used to wearing what she wore for her job.

“Hey Claire,” Andrew called out. “Need some help?”

“Oh hey, Andrew!” Claire greeted. “I’ll be fine. I just needed to do something to pass the time anyway. Besides, I’m done!” She smiled as she folded the last piece of ironed laundry and placed it on one of the three piles on the table, each pile for each family member. “Feel free to collect yours,” she said.

“Thanks,” Andrew said. He took out Claire’s PPD and started it up.

“What’s that?” Claire asked.

“It’s just something that was in the parcel,” Andrew said.

“Oh that’s nice,” Claire said. “What is it? Is it a smartphone? It looks kind of small for one though.”

“It’s something like that, but not as multipurpose. It’s just a device to help me keep track of notes. He said that it helped him in his research, and after hearing that I got into the university, he thought that it would help,” Andrew lied.

The PPD’s booted up and its screen started to display words.

_“Searching…Andrew detected.”_

_“Searching…Claire detected. Collecting data…”_

_That’s it I guess? I guess I’ll try to hang around her without being suspicious._ The plan shouldn’t be too hard, except that Andrew’s not the kind of person who could naturally make small talk.

“Er, how was work recently?” Andrew tried. "I noticed that you have been home late this week.

“Oh!” Claire sounded surprised at first, but replied cheerfully. “Well, I thought that since I’m able to get overtime pay, I might as well work as much as I can.”

Andrew didn’t like the sound of that. Knowing how much Claire loves her family, Andrew feared that she might work herself to the bone. “You shouldn’t overwork yourself, Claire,” Andrew said. “Besides, I’m working part-time for father now. I just spoke to him yesterday, and he’s going to pay me a good sum to help him in his research.”

Andrew told her part of the amount he’s willing to part. Claire’s eyes widened for a brief moment, before her face settled to one of relief. “That’s great!” She said. “Maybe we could even afford a nice dinner together once in a while.” Then she made a sad face. “But Cammy…”

Andrew shook his head. “It’s okay, we could just order in nicer food,” he said. “Let’s talk about something else.”

Andrew continued to make conversation with Claire, until she was done with her ironing. His older sister was extremely easy to talk to. It was no wonder guys would fall in love with her. She not only has a hot body but also a great personality. There were many times Andrew caught himself staring a little too long at her wide hips and large C-cup breasts.

_“New loophole unlocked.”_

Andrew looked down at the new words displayed on the device. _Loop…hole_?

_“‘Slip Of Mind’: Claire is always focused on tasks and tends to forget things. Once per Claire’s wake cycle, if you start a sentence with ‘remember to’, Claire will forget to do whatever task she was going to do within the day. However, she could be reminded to do it again thereafter depending on circumstances.”_

Andrew looked at the device, back at Claire, and back at the device. _Wait what?_ He looked at Claire again. _So all I have to do is to start a sentence with ‘remember’?_ His heart started to pound in excitement, but he took a breath to calm himself down. _Let’s not be too rash, he told himself._

According to the words in the device, it stated that Claire will forget to do the task, which implies that it is limited to things she was going to do in the first place. Secondly, it needs to be something no one or nothing will remind her to do. Andrew could already think of an example. Perhaps if he told her to forget to wear clothes to work, at some point during the day, someone would remind her upon seeing her in her undergarments. It’s a bit of a drastic example which he wouldn’t do (he doesn’t wait to raise too much attention), but it illustrated the limitations of the ‘loophole’.

Another example could be to make her forget a step between a chain of tasks. He could tell her to forget about sorting the laundry, but since her next step was to deliver the laundry to each family member, she might recall that she needed to sort the laundry first and proceed to do so. That’s what Andrew figured by phrase ‘depending on circumstances’. It would not be like she would completely forget the entirety of the task. It’s more like she would have a slip of the mind kind of thing, which was exactly the title of the ‘loophole’.

“Is something wrong?” Claire asked, proceeding to sort the laundry. “You were looking intensely at the device.”

Andrew wanted to test it. But what should we test it on? The possiblities seemed a little too limited. “Er…” he started. “Remember to lock your door before you sleep tonight.”

It was a strange statement, considering that the reason why they started locking their doors was to prevent him from entering in the first place. The display on the PPD blinked, and displayed another set of words.

_“Slip Of Mind activated. Data collection success!”_

_I guess that meant it worked_ , Andrew thought, although he wondered how Claire would react to his clumsy statement.

“Thanks for reminding me,” Claire responded. It was too quick of a response, as if she said it on reflex without giving it a single thought.

 _Interesting_.

He wanted to test if it worked though, but he had to wait till the night.

* * *

It was the longest wait into midnight he ever had to ensure. Andrew could not remember the last time he was this excited looking forward to something. Claire usually sleeps early but sometimes she would last till an hour before midnight. Andrew waited an extra hour just for safe measure.

He opened his door and walked down the common corridor that he shared with his sisters. Andrew’s room was at one end, Claire’s room was at the other end, and Cammy’s was in the middle. He could see from light streaming from under the foot of her door, and muffled music playing through it. Cammy, unlike her siblings, sleeps and wakes at ungodly hours. Andrew just realized that he had to be careful not to run into his younger sister. It would be disastrous if she found him sneaking into Claire’s room.

Andrew cursed under his breath. He did not think that far ahead. He had initially planned to try his luck and enter Claire’s room, but the added consequences of waking Claire and running into Cammy was not worth the risk. Still, he could risk a short moment of trying to check if Claire had forgotten to lock the door.

Andrew sneaked along the corridor and reached Claire’s end. Claire’s PPD lit up, and displayed that it had begun collecting data. Andrew wasn’t sure if he could risk hanging around too long though. It would logically be wiser to not do it, but it was hard to think against his other head. Still, he managed to control himself by drawing upon the frightening memory of _the_ incident.

Andrew placed his hands around the doorknob and slowly gave it a twist. The door opened. _It worked!_ Andrew thought, although he realized that it could be a fluke. He could hear the soft snores of his older sister. He wanted to enter so badly, but he stopped himself and closed the door. The experiment was done, but he wasn’t sure if he could conclude that it was a success.

 _Fuck._ Andrew wanted conclusive evidence that the PPD was working. Maybe he could hang around for another loophole to surface from the PPD.

Andrew stopped himself. He had forgotten that Cammy also has a PPD tied to her, and if the Claire’s PPD responded to her through this close to her door, Cammy’s should as well. They don’t exactly have big rooms. That and it would be safer to stand between Cammy and his room, compared to Cammy and Claire’s. At least Andrew would have an excuse to be there. With that, he made his way to that side of the corridor and switched on Cammy’s PPD for the first time.

Cammy’s PPD booted up, and its display showed a familiar message.

_“Searching…Andrew detected.”_

_“Searching…Cammy detected. Collecting data…”_

Andrew waited. A few minutes passed, then half an hour. Andrew did not remember waiting this long for Claire’s, but then again, enjoyable conversations tend to make time go faster. He was about to give up when the PPD changed its display.

_“New loophole unlocked.”‘Anger Management’: Cammy realized that she has anger issues and is trying her best to let live and forgive in order to become a better person. Once per Cammy’s wake cycle, she will forgive you for making her upset as long as you apologize with a simple ‘Sorry, I won’t do it again’."_

Andrew bit his lips excitedly. When he read what was on the display, he felt guilt, but he could not stop the grin from forming on his face as his imagination ran wild. It was a pity that he could not use this to make Cammy forgive him for that past incident, but he could think of doing something with this loophole. He reread the words, making sure that he did not miss anything out and stood in front of Cammy’s room.

_Knock, knock._

If Andrew were to be honest, he was nervous. He hadn’t spoke to Cammy for years, but for good reason. Every time Andrew passed by her, she would give a look that would resurface the guilt and embarrassment from that incident within him.

The door opened and there it was. Those furious, unforgiving eyes looked at him, as Andrew tried to avoid them, looking down unintentionally at her cute petite body. She was wearing an unbuttoned cardigan, an oversized loose pale green-ish boat neck T-shirt that exposed her collar and much of her shoulders, and…blue shorts? Andrew couldn’t tell because the T-shirt was so big that it covered past her hips.

“What.” Cammy’s voice pierced through the air like ice despite the upbeat music coming from her room.

“Er.” Andrew started. _Focus!_ “Could you turn down the music a little? I’m trying to sleep.”

Cammy rolled her eyes. “Who gives a shit about you, pervert!” She tried to close the door, but Andrew stopped her.

“Wait! Claire’s already asleep and…” Andrew sighed. “Look, you can be rude to me all you want but at least be considerate to Claire?”

Cammy gave a ‘tsk’ sound. “Yeah yeah, talk about ‘considerate’ after what you did to us. The iron you have.”

 _That’s not how you use that word_ , but Andrew let it slide.

Cammy turned away and moved to the other side of her room, towards her radio.

_Now!_

Andrew snuck into the room and head straight towards her bed, where she had strewn her used clothes all over. Cammy was never the organized type was the messiest of the siblings. Their late mother would nag her to clean up her room like a broken record, and Cammy would never learn. Cammy’s undergarments that Andrew took back then were on her bed, and this time it was no different, except that he had a better selection to choose from. She had somehow gotten worse at tidying her room.

“There, I turned it down. Happy?” She turned him and her expression went dark. “What the fuck?!”

Andrew stood in front of her bed with a set of crumbled strawberry print panties and bra in his hands. He quickly pocketed them as Cammy stormed towards him, her face quickly turning red in anger. Just before she could scream at him, Andrew said the magic words.

“Oh crap! Sorry, I won’t do it again!”

The red from Cammy’s face drained away, and her expression slowly changed into a look of disappointment followed by one of pity. She heaved a sigh. “It’s okay,” she said. “Just don’t do it again.”

Feeling unsafe after using the magic word, Andrew made her way towards her door. “Er, I’ll be going then. Thanks for turning down the radio.”

“It’s not like I’m doing it for you,” Cammy spat. “Now get the fuck out.”

The door closed behind Andrew, followed by the ‘click’ of the lock. Andrew returned to his room, switched on the lights and drew out the Cammy’s strawberry panties and bra. A perverted grin grew on his face when he saw that the panties were slightly soiled and that the bra was slightly damp. He sniffed them, letting the pungent smell of his younger sister overwhelm him. He trembled, as all rational thought slowly melted away, leaving him nothing but bliss. He had given up trying to get back this feeling. He had forgotten how good it felt.

But he finally remembered. And with the PPDs, he could get more.


	5. Forget to Dress

The sun streamed into Andrew’s room. Andrew was on his bed, but his eyes were wide. He barely slept. He tried, but he ended up brainstorming for ideas on how to use the loopholes that the PPDs gave him.

Still, he tried to get some shuteye. It was Sunday, and he figured that he could afford to sleep the morning away. Within ten minutes into the plan, just before he was about to finally drift into dreamland, a serious of muffled noises could be heard from Cammy’s room next door. It sounded as if she was preparing to head out, which hit Andrew as strange since Cammy wasn’t a morning person. Perhaps she was going for an outdoor modelling gig. Those shoots tend to let nature dictate their course.

Each time Andrew felt himself fall close to a slumber, he was rudely brought back by the loud thumping sounds from Cammy’s room. He gave up and got out of his bed, yawning as he opened up the door to his room.

To his surprise, Claire stood at the other end. Her messy hair indicated that she, too, got up from her bed. She stretched and yawned, exposing a bit of her belly under the unflattering checkered pyjamas before raising a hand to acknowledge Andrew.

“Good morning,” she greeted.

Andrew greeted back. “Can’t sleep?”

Claire glanced at Cammy’s room. “The sound woke me,” she said. “I was about to ask Cammy what’s going on.”

Just as she finished her sentence, Cammy emerged from her room. She wore a grey tank top with white shorts, and had put on a pair of round sunglasses. She first noticed Andrew, gave a snarl, and immediately turned her head away, refusing to acknowledge his presence. That’s when she saw Claire. Andrew could not see her face, but it was definitely different from the one she gave him.

“Oh! Good morning sis!” Cammy said.

“Cammy, what’s going on?” Claire asked. “You were so loud that you woke us up. It’s only 6 in the morning too.”

“Oh no, did I wake you? I’m so sorry,” Cammy apologized, rolling out a small luggage bag from her room before locking the door. “I have a shoot today. A big one with lots of money!” she said, proudly. “I will probably be back right after dinner. Bye!”

And just like that, Cammy left, leaving Andrew and Claire at the corridor. Claire gave a yawn. “Oh well, now that I’m awake, I might as well make breakfast. Andrew, do you want some?”

Then, Andrew had an idea. “I could join you. It’s been a while since we ate together at the dining table.”

Claire smiled in delight. “Oh! That would be great! I’ll make a nice one then. How does a full English Breakfast sound? Would it be too much?”

“Sounds great,” Andrew said. “I’ll go get changed.”

“Same!” Claire said, the exhaustion from his voice earlier completely gone. Andrew thought it was cute to see his older sister excited over something small like having a meal together. He could’ve done it more often before, but he did not find the idea of having idle chatter interesting. Sure, he loved taking a glance at his beautiful older sister, but he had better things to do than mindlessly ogling at her body.

Things were different with the PPD in his hands. He could do more than just watch.

“Oh yeah, Claire.” Andrew called out before she disappeared into her room. “Remember to wear your outer garments.”

Like the last time, Claire instantly replied, “Thanks for reminding me.”

* * *

Andrew came out of his room, refreshed from the shower he just had. He could smell the English Breakfast from the dining room, causing his stomach to growl. Claire was there, setting the table, humming happily. Her eyes lit up when she saw Andrew emerge from the corridor. “Breakfast’s ready!” she called out.

Andrew’s eyes lit up too, but for a completely different reason. Although it hurt a little, it was a good thing that Andrew wore jeans. Claire was in nothing but her undergarments. She wore a simple pink strap bra and matching panties. It wasn’t anything sexy, but it was enough for Andrew to get hard. “T-thanks,” he forced the words out of his mouth.

“That one’s yours,” Claire pointed at one of the plates on the table. “I added a bit more meat and removed the tomatoes, since you hate them.”

Andrew made his way to his seat. They talked over the breakfast and had a decent conversation, although it was mostly Claire who led most of it. It was difficult to think when Claire’s huge melons were squashed, bouncing and dangling right in front of him as she spoke. Claire tend to be rather animated when she’s in a good mood.

“Is something wrong?” Claire asked.

Andrew snapped out of his trance. “H-huh? What?”

“You seemed distracted today,” Claire said. “Is it something I’m wearing? Is my outfit strange?”

Andrew almost spat his tea. “No!” Andrew said. “Er, what you are wearing is fine! I, er, just don’t remember you wearing them!”

“Oh yes! They _are_ new!” Claire beamed. “Do they look nice? They are hand me downs from my work, but they were still in good condition so I took them.” She stood up and gave a small twirl. “How do I look? I’m planning to wear them to my next date!”

Andrew’s heart almost jumped out of his chest when he saw his older sister gave that twirl. He wanted to touch her huge boobs and her full ass so badly. He wondered what his dick would feel like between those mounds. On top of that, there was only a slight hint of fat on her waist, but she was otherwise thin. Andrew always knew that she had a body capable of causing road accidents but if she dressed up or wore sexier undergarments, she would be a hazard walking down the street.

The small silence snapped Andrew out of it. He had forgotten that Claire was asking a question. “I-it’s amazing! I’m sure whoever your date is will like it. What do you think though? Are your comfortable in them?”

“To be honest, I think the skirt is a little short,” Claire said. “But lots of girls my age wear them. I guess I should wear them while I’m still young. I also felt that the shirt was a bit tight and I was worried that I might be showing off too much, but since you think I look just ‘fine’, it’s probably just my imagination.”

_Darn, now I want to see her outfit._

_Wait a minute._

“Wait, are you heading out today?” Andrew asked.

“No,” Claire said, returning to her seat. “I thought that I would try it on to see how comfortable it would be to move around in it. I’ll change out later.”

Andrew heaved a sigh of relief. It would be bad if she went out or stayed around all day looking like this. He was already thinking about what to say that would convince her to change out of her ‘outfit’. He was certain Cammy won’t be pleased to see her dear sister walking around in just her bra and panties.

They continued to talk. Andrew continued to sear the image of his sexy older sister in his brain, scrutinizing every single piece of skin he could lay his eyes on while occasionally trying his best to look at her eyes as she talked. He managed to get away with it. Perhaps Claire thought guys gazing at her body was a normal thing. With a body that hot, she probably did not know of any guys who did not stop to turn and look her way.

“How’s the present that father sent, by the way?” Claire asked. “Is it helping your studies?”

Andrew took the PPD out of his pockets. “It is,” Andrew lied. “That reminds me, I needed to check it.” He looked down at the display and saw a new notification.

_“‘Super Tired’: Claire works so hard that sometimes it is difficult to wake up. When Claire is asleep, you can press the new ‘Sleep’ button which will cause her to go into such a deep slumber that nothing will wake her up for 1 hour.”_

Andrew grinned. It was exactly what he wanted. With this, he should be able to sneak around Claire’s room tonight!

“Remember to lock your door before you sleep tonight,” Andrew said.

“Sorry?”

Andrew looked up from the PPD. He was momentarily distracted by Claire’s body, but her confused look soon drew his attention. Then, it dawned onto him. Looking at the error message on PPD confirmed his suspicions. He had already used the ‘Slip of Mind’ loophole!

His mind started to swim, desperately searching for an excuse. “Er, I was just wondering out loud if locking up the door would stop the noise from Cammy’s room at night, but it’s just a silly thought because that’s not how physics works, haha!” It was all he managed. It was difficult to think when he could see his older sister’s cleavage formed by the huge beautiful mounds on her chest right across the table.

Thankfully, Claire bought it. “Was her music bothering you?” she asked. “It’s not good if she is causing you sleepless nights. Do you need me to tell her to lower the volume?”

Andrew shook his head. “It’s fine. Besides, she won’t care about me anyways.”

“I could say that it bothers me instead,” Claire suggested with a frown on her face. “Seriously, Andrew. If there’s anything she’s doing that’s bothering you, you have to tell me. It’s not good to keep things bottled up.”

Andrew had never seen such a serious face on Claire before. This would be the first time. He felt guilty. There she was worrying about his well-being as Andrew’s attention was periodically drawn to the way her breasts shook as she gestured.

“Andrew, are you listening?” Claire said.

“Yeah, I’ll let you know.” Andrew said. “Honestly though, Cammy wasn’t causing me any trouble. She just ignores me, for the most part. She might have given me a dirty look once in a while, but it was nothing compared to…what I had done.”

Claire sighed. “Honestly, I had hoped that we could have a more open relationship with each other. It would be nice if we could eat together on the same table like we did many years ago. If only Cammy could forgive you…”

Andrew gave a sad laugh. “I’m sorry, but I…don’t think Cammy will ever forgive me.” He realized the irony of the words from his mouth since she just forgave him for grabbing her panties less than twelve hours ago.

“I believe time will heal!” Claire straightened up with conviction, her breasts bouncing up and down as she did.

And there it was. That upbeat energy. That faith. That determined look in her eyes. They made Andrew’s heart skip a beat. In that moment, Claire had turned into the most beautiful woman he had ever met. If they weren’t siblings, Andrew had no doubt that even he would find the courage to woo her, as hopeless as he was around girls.

Alas, they were siblings.


	6. Constructive Feedback

Andrew jolted awake. He was on his bed. It took him a while, but he managed vaguely remember approaching his bed when the sun was getting unbearable in the late afternoon. He figured he must have promptly fallen asleep.

“What time is it?” he asked himself, searching for his phone. It was already half past ten; way past dinner time. He crawled out of his bed. Claire must have already made dinner and gone to sleep, but he wasn’t particularly hungry. Perhaps he would be closer to midnight.

_Midnight…_

Andrew began to remember his thoughts during the day. He sighed as he picked up the PPDs charging next to his bed. He had hoped to sneak into Claire’s bedroom and try her PPD’s new loophole that will force her to be in a deep slumber for an hour. However, he had forgotten that he had used the ‘Slip of Mind’ loophole already, and could not make her forget to lock her door at night.

Still, he thought he would try. He made his way towards Claire’s room across the corridor, pressed the ‘Super Tired’ loophole button on her PPD.

 _“Success! 1 hour before Claire wakes up,”_ the message on the PPD showed. With that, Andrew turned the knob. Sadly, the knob did not budge at all, most certainly locked. Andrew sighed, defeated. _It’s going to be a boring night,_ he thought.

Suddenly he felt the need to visit the bathroom. His stomach must have finally digested all the food he had during the day. As hastily as a half-awake person could, he made his way out of his room and into the common bathroom at the corridor outside.

He must’ve been tired, or perhaps his senses were dulled by the urgency demanded by his body, but he did not hear the splashing of water nor see the lights coming out from the foot of the bathroom door. For a moment, his mind could not process why he could open the bathroom door, and why his younger sister Cammy was standing butt-naked before him, as the water from the showerhead gushed onto her body.

“Oh my god, pervert! Get the fuck out!” Cammy screamed, trying her best to cover her body with her slender arms.

Her scream woke him up, and a fear that crept up in Andrew’s mind, the fear that Claire would wake up. “Shh! Wait! I can explain!” Andrew panicked.

“Fucking pervert! Couldn’t you see that someone was using the bathroom?!” Cammy somehow managed to raise her voice higher, no doubt to wake Claire up. “Claire? Sis?!”

Andrew turned to his older sister’s door, expecting it to open any time. Memories of that incident flooded to his mind, causing his stomach to feel sick. “W-wait, don’t shout! You’ll wake everyone up!”

“Well, that’s the fucking point, you prev!” Cammy shouted. “The whole world should know what a fucking pervert you are! Claire?!”

But Claire never came. Andrew finally realized what happened. _The PPDs!_ he thought. Claire must be in a deep slumber now after he activated the ‘Super Tired’ button. Nothing would be able to wake her up for the next one hour.

_Speaking of loophole…_

Andrew tried to hide his grin. He figured he had no choice but to ‘apologize’ to Cammy. Perhaps, she would ‘forgive’ him. He looked straight into Cammy’s raging face and said, “Sorry, I won’t do it again.”

Cammy gave a huge disappointed sigh, and all her anger melted away. Her body relaxed, and her arms parted, revealing her cute B-cup breasts and her completely waxed pussy, as she returned to the shower. “You are hopeless,” she said. “Just check if someone’s in the bathroom next time.”

Andrew stood, frozen. He was already standing in the bathroom, but he wasn’t sure if sticking around would cause her to be angry again. He thought of playing safe and waiting for Cammy to be done, but his stomach gave a violent protest.

It was a strange situation. There Andrew was, sitting on the toilet bowl doing his ‘business’, and less than three feet away was Cammy showering. There was no partition between them, and the shower curtains were not drawn thanks to how negligent Cammy was. A bit of water from the shower got onto Andrew, but he did not dare to draw the curtains, afraid that it would make Cammy made. He could already hear her irrational voice going “I like the curtains open, you prev!” Besides, Andrew liked the view.

Cammy’s hands danced about her body, sliding in and out of every crevasse, rubbing them thoroughly. It turned Andrew on, and he was surprised that someone as messy as Cammy could be this thorough in her personal hygiene. Perhaps it was because of her modelling job.

Speaking of modelling, Cammy had a body of one. Her body shape was straight, the opposite of Claire’s curvy one, but it was still attractive and hot in its own way. She had a slightly athletic streak to it too. There were faint but visible tan lines on her body and part of her body had a little more muscle than fats. Andrew always thought that his younger sister was hot, but seeing her naked was something else.

Cammy continued to shower, completely ignoring Andrew. Andrew continued to stare, mesmerized by her body, until he felt something warm on his stomach. He looked down and saw that his penis got so hard that it’s basically resting over his belly button. Instinctively, but slowly, he began to touch himself while watching for any reactions from Cammy.

Cammy simply rolled her eyes and continued to shower. That gave the green light for Andrew to bust a quick nut into the toilet, which Cammy only responded with an annoyed look. Still, she said nothing. Before long, she got dried herself, got dressed, and she was gone, leaving Andrew slightly dumbfounded in the bathroom.

Andrew’s mind was still on Cammy’s lean and slender body. He hadn’t seen it naked before until today, and it was more beautiful than he had imagined it in his fantasies. The sight of her waxed innocent-looking vagina was still fresh in his mind. He felt that he was spoiled, that no amount of porn or oogling at female celebrities would ever satisfy him after what happened earlier.

He wanted more.

Andrew snapped himself out of his daze, making his way to the closed door in front of Cammy’s room. He took out Cammy’s PPD from his pocket, hoping that a useful loophole would unlock. Sure enough, the amount of time he spent near her in the bathroom earlier had unlocked something.

_“‘Constructive Feedback’. Cammy is trying her best to get constructive feedback for her modeling job that’s targeted towards guys but is too shy to ask any guys. Whenever you comment about her outfit, she will take any suggestions and act upon it as long it is socially acceptable.”_

Andrew noted the term ‘socially acceptable’. It’s a subjective term. He wondered if it meant from society’s perspective or from Cammy’s perspective. It would make more sense to be the latter. Also, he noted that this ‘loophole’ seemed to have no limits attached to it.

A grin formed in his face. He wanted to try it. He walked up to Cammy’s room door and gave a soft, nervous knock. He heard her irritated footsteps from inside moving towards him, and the door opened. Cammy’s hair was still damp from the shower. She was in a set of unflattering wear; a plain T-shirt with a faded cartoon print on it and a pair of loose pants. Cammy was never particular about what she wore around the house.

She stared daggers into Andrew’s eyes. Arms folded, she snapped, “What do you want, prev?”

Andrew realized that he did not think of a way to ease the conversation into giving ‘constructive feedback’ about her outfit. He wondered if he even needed to. _Fuck it_ , he thought as he opened his mouth to speak.

“Are you seriously wearing that?” Andrew said, pointing at her.

Cammy looked down at her clothes. “What? This?” Cammy said. “Wait, that’s none of your fucking business! I wear what I want at home! Now get the fuck out!”

She proceeded to close the door, but before the door slammed shut in Andrew’s face, she stopped herself. She muttered something under her breath, as her eyes darted back and forth at Andrew. Andrew decided that she needed a little more convincing. The PPD had opened the path. He figured that Cammy just needed a little push. “You are a model for a guy’s magazine. You could at least practice by dressing up,” he said.

Cammy pursed her lips. She opened the door. “Get in,” she said.

Andrew’s mind was blown. Was he hearing things? His younger sister who hated him was inviting him into her room. He accepted the invitation and Cammy closed the door behind him. She then stood in front of him and gave a slow twirl. “Well, what’s wrong with this outfit?” she asked.

“Er…” Andrew was lost for words. Rather, he was lost for appropriate words. “Erm, how should I put this…”

Cammy rolled her eyes. “You are so fucking useless. Aren’t you a lawyer? I thought you are good with words. Just say what’s on your mind. Is it because your can’t see my boobs? Does the outfit not flesh out my long legs? Is the shirt ugly?”

Andrew winced at the sample statements Cammy threw at him. He thought those were too direct and inappropriate, but if those were her standard, he felt that there’s no harm saying what’s in his mind. “Erm, it’s not just that I can’t see your boobs, but I can’t really see your ass too?”

Cammy rolled her eyes again. “Typical men. It’s always ass and boobs, huh? Sorry that I don’t have Claire’s body.”

“Well, figure is important too,” Andrew said. “As well as the scenario.”

“Hmm…” Cammy’s eyes looked down at her outfit, suddenly thoughtful. Then she heaved a breath and returned to face Andrew with her usual angry look. “Well, what should I wear in this scenario?”

“How about wearing an oversized shirt that covers past your hips?” Andrew suggested. “And a pair of comfortable short pants hidden under it? It’s casual enough to wear around the house, but it gives the illusion that you are not wearing pants, which is really hot.”

“Oh, I have seen that before in magazines,” Cammy pondered. “So guys _do_ like those, huh? I was wondering what’s so special about wearing just a single plain shirt.”

“Yeah, it’s because it looks as if you are not wearing pants,” Andrew said.

“Oh! I get it! It’s like a tease! My photographer told me that!” Cammy smiled, pleased to share the knowledge. Andrew hadn’t seen Cammy smile for a long time, and it knocked his breath away. Her smile made her look like an innocent angel, unlike the usual devil’s face she usually wore when she interacted with him. Both were still hot though, just in different ways.

“R-Right,” Andrew agreed. “Of course, not wearing pants works too.”

“Eww, no!” Cammy’s face turned to that of disgust. “That would be wrong!”

“I’m kidding!” Andrew held up his hands defensively. _Well, I tried._

Cammy rammaged through her pile of clothes. Eventually, she pulled out a plain white T-shirt and a pair of gym shorts. “I think this is the biggest one I have,” she said.

What happened next surprised Andrew. She then took off her clothes, revealing the slender nude body that Andrew saw earlier in the shower, braless but with red stripped underwear on. She then put on the shorts and the oversized shirt. The shirt barely managed to hide her shorts, but it was good enough; Andrew could feel himself getting hard just looking at her naked legs protruding out of her shirt.

Cammy gave a twirl. “Like this?”

“Y-yeah, this is great.” Andrew said.

“Hmm,” Cammy looked into Andrew’s eyes, frowning. “Hmm.”

“W-what?” is there something on my face?"

“Hmm,” Cammy’s eyes slowly scanned down, to his chest, torso, hips and then…was she looking at Andrew’s crotch? Before Andrew could ask, Cammy returned to face Andrew, a satisfied look on her face. “Okay,” she said. “I guess this will do. Thanks. Now get out!”

Andrew soon found himself stranded outside her room. He was still in a bit of shock. Did he hear her right? Did the younger sister that hated his guts just thanked her? Does this mean that his relationship with her actually got better?

Andrew grinned and returned to his room. Cammy’s PPD had yet another new notification, but he was satisfied for now. He could use another good fap.


	7. Cammy Helps Out

Andrew sighed as he made his way into the house. He didn’t do well for the earlier exam. He couldn’t blame anyone though. He was having too much fun with the PPDs recently, and that caused him to slack in his studies a little. To be fair, he wouldn’t score badly. He would still ace the test, but he might not be at the top of his class. Either way, not performing to his own standards was eating him up from inside. _I’ll definitely study next time_ , he told himself. _No distractions_.

_Speaking of distractions…_

Andrew took out Claire and Cammy’s PPD, making a mental note that he shouldn’t be bringing them to school since they do not accomplish anything, although he was afraid that Claire or Cammy would discover them if he placed them unattended in his room. That would be a concern for another day. Right now, he wanted to have some fun.

When he entered the house, he was surprised to see Claire and Cammy both watching television in the living room. Claire was ironing clothes, while Cammy lazed body-down on the sofa. She was wearing the attire Andrew told her to wear the other day: The oversized shirt and short gym shorts. Andrew held his breath when he saw her butt-cheeks in full display, with the oversized shirt rolled up her back little exposing a small part of her skin.

Both PPDs vibrated at the same time. Andrew first read Claire’s.

_“‘Cammy is just being Cammy’: Nothing Cammy does in the house will ever be considered strange as long as only family members are within the civinity. It’s just Cammy being Cammy.”_

He then looked at Cammy’s, which wrote a similar message.

_“‘Claire is just being Claire’: Nothing Claire does in the house will ever be considered strange as long as only family members are within the vicinity. It’s just Claire being Claire.”_

That explained why Claire did not seem to mind Cammy’s attire. Claire would always mention dressing appropriately even around the house, especially to Cammy who used to be a little careless. Cammy really only started to learn to dress up when she found out how perverted Andrew is _that_ day.

It did not explain why Claire did not object _before_ the PPDs get notifications though. Andrew did not have the brainpower to think through this, especially with Cammy’s beautiful legs all the way to her butt were in his view full, as well as her annoyed face.

“Welcome home, Andrew,” Claire greeted. “How was the exam?”

“Not so well,” Andrew replied, trying not to stare too much at Cammy’s icy glare. “I’ll go mope in my room.”

“Oh, I’m almost done with your laundry though,” Claire said. “I’ll drop by your room in a bit.”

“Sure sure,” Andrew said, returning to his room before Cammy could say anything.

He laid on his bed, scrolling through the list loopholes in Cammy and Claire’s PPD. It was unusually lively outside. He could hear Cammy and Claire talking over the television. There was understandable awkward silences, since they have not interacted with each other in such a casual manner for some time, but it was good to know that they were still able to get along.

“I’ll be right back, going to give Andrew his laundry,” he heard Claire say.

“He should iron his own clothes,” Cammy said.

Claire chuckled. “That wouldn’t be fair, unless you would like to iron yours too? It would help me out a lot. Besides, I’m doing this because I want to.”

Andrew could not hear what Cammy grumbled about after, because his attention was shifted to the new notifications from Claire and Cammy’s PPD. He first read Claire’s.

_“‘Proxy’: Claire will help Andrew request anything from others in his stead once per sleep cycle, like a proxy middleman. She knows that Andrew can be overwhelmed with the idea of speaking to others, especially Cammy.”_

Andrew wondered if that loophole was derived by Claire noticing his interaction with Cammy earlier, but who knew how the PPD works? However, it did seem to create loopholes loosely based on scenarios that happened. Nevertheless, he read Cammy’s.

_“‘Claire knows best’: Cammy will listen to a single request from Claire as long as it doesn’t take too long and doesn’t change her lifestyle”_

Andrew immediately got up from his bed. Looking at the two new loophole, it almost seemed as if the PPDs were aware of each other. Cammy’s loophole did not seem like much on its own since Cammy always listens to Claire, but with Claire’s new loophole…

He needed to test this out.

“Andrew, you there?” Claire’s voice came from behind Andrew’s door.

Andrew got up and opened it, revealing Claire with a pile of his laundry. He laid the warm clothes onto his bed, returning a ‘thanks’ and wondering if it was strange to ask for a favor from Claire. The PPD should allow him to, but he couldn’t help shake the feeling that the timing is a little off.

It was always times like this when he appreciates Claire. Claire immediately took notice if his troubled expression and asked, “Is there something you need? I could get you tea. You had a long day at the exam.”

“Erm, sure. Tea would be nice…er…”

“Is there something else?”

Andrew looked away, mildly embarrassed. “Could you…er…ah…help me with asking Cammy for something?”

“Sure! What is it?” Claire beamed. She always seemed too eager to help others.

“Could you ask…er…Cammy to er…” Andrew stuttered. _Fuck, I didn’t think this through._ Andrew could think of a hundred of scenarios, but he could think of a thousand ways of how each scenario could go wrong. He could ask Cammy to sleep with him in his bed, but touching her might aggravate her. Even though he could use the ‘forgiveness’ loophole, it might still be risky.

“To?”

“To…er…pack my laundry…?” Andrew said, the words coming out of his mouth before he could process them. In hindsight, it was not a bad thing to test. Cammy would not do anything for Andrew nor does she enjoy doing chores. Doing chores for him would be unthinkable. Speaking of enjoying to do chores…

“Sorry, let me repeat.” Andrew said, “Could you ask Cammy to pack my laundry _neatly_?” He remembered what Cammy’s room looked like, with all her clothes strewn all over. It would be nice if she does not do that to his.

“Sure,” Claire responded without hesitation. “Anything else?”

Andrew did think about this part. “Oh, right. _Remember_ to lock your door tonight.”

Claire gave a laugh. “Of course I will.”

With that, she left.

Andrew left the door open. He could hear Claire preparing tea in the kitchen. A few moments later, he heard her footsteps heading towards the living room where Cammy was. “Cammy, would you be so nice as to pack Andrew’s laundry for him _neatly_?”

Andrew expected Cammy to protest, but all he heard were both their footsteps moving towards his room. Claire walked in first, leaving a mug of jasmine green tea on Andrew’s desk. “Let me know if you need anything else. I’ll be in my room,” she said before leaving.

Andrew’s imagination almost started wandering towards what he wanted to do to Claire in the night as he watched her leave, but Cammy walking towards his bed where his laundry was interrupted that train of thought. She took the top piece of clothing on the pile - a simple T-shirt - folded it neatly into a square and placed it on an empty side of his bed.

Andrew could only watch in awe. He wasn’t sure what’s more shocking: his younger sister who hated his guts packing his laundry or the fact that she was able to be neat.

_Click_

Cammy turned to face Andrew, her face slowly turning red. In Andrew’s hand was his smartphone facing towards Cammy. He had taken a picture to remind himself of this moment. Cammy, however, did not appreciate that. “What the fuck? Did you take a picture of me?!”

Andrew panicked. “Sorry! I won’t do it again! It was an accident!” he yelped the keywords to a certain loophole slipped out of his mouth. Cammy’s shook her head and sighed in disgust, but her anger regressed to simple irritation. “Just be careful next time,” she said, returning to her duties.

Andrew continued to watch as she packed. The pile slowly disappeared into his wardrobe. First his shirts, then his pants, finally his underwear. Andrew’s heart raced a little when she gently handled his underwear. It felt like forever, but in reality, Cammy was done within less than half an hour. When she was done, she gave a sigh of relief and turned to exit the room.

“Erm, thanks.” Andrew said.

“Heh, I guess even people like you can be decent,” Cammy said. “I don’t need your thanks. I’m just doing what I need to do.”

Despite her saying that, Andrew still kind of felt bad for making her do all his work. He took the cup of tea which Claire placed on his desk, completely untouched before, and offered it to her. “Erm, Claire made this tea for me but to be honest, I’m not really thirsty, so you can have it.”

Cammy eyed the tea suspiciously. “Well, I _was_ getting a little thirsty,” she said as she took the cup from Andrew while being careful not to touch any part of his hands. There was an awkward pause, and then she managed to mutter a “thanks” before walking out of his room.

The “thanks” made Andrew happy and terrible at the same time. If only their relationship could be salvaged. If only he could roll back time and correct his mistakes. If only…

A PPD vibrated. It was Cammy’s.

“‘Gratitude’: Cammy has been trying to own gratitude towards others when given help. Once per sleep cycle, whenever Cammy says the word ‘thanks’ to you, she will show her gratitude by making you happy in some way.”

Andrew raised an eyebrow. He wondered if this was some kind of incentive to be nicer to his younger sister and hopefully mend their relationship.


End file.
